


A very Hufflepuff Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075676
Kudos: 6





	A very Hufflepuff Christmas

Our tale begins in Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum's house, they're celebrating Christmas day in true Hufflepuff style.

Viktor asked, "Ven are the guests coming, Rick?"

Cedric said, "In about two hours or so."

Viktor smirked. "And are you sure that ve can feed that many people?"

Cedric told him, "I've told you that I've done it before and I can do it again, Vik. We can't let the homeless people down, it's Christmas day for Merlin's sake! A Diggory has always fed their local homeless for centuries."

Viktor smiled. "Vell, I think it's a very Hufflepuff vay to celebrate the holiday. Very appropriate for a Hufflepuff like you."

Cedric pointed out, "And you too."


End file.
